The Gypsy Twins
by mandiekro
Summary: One night, Artemis sees two new heroes defeat a criminal, but they both disappear without a trace. The next day, she finds out that her neighbours, Sapphire and Samuel, are actually acrobats, who were in Haley's Circus when Dick Grayson's parents were murdered. Dick is ecstatic to have found his "cousins", but Artemis is wary of the whole situation. What's really going on?
1. Prologue

AN: Hi there! This story takes place a few months after the ending of YJ season 1, around, a few weeks into a new school year, where Dick is a sophomore and Artemis is a junior at Gotham Academy. Some of the information about Dick's past may not be 100% accurate, just warning you. So, that's pretty much it. Review and enjoy!

* * *

Prologue

A blonde head rises from her pillow as she hears footsteps in the alley outside of her window. She gets up, brushing blonde locks out of her face and yawning. She looks outside to see a figure clad completely in black and wearing the ski mask that is so typical of burglars and thieves. Artemis Crock rolls her eyes and reaches for her bow, for she is not just another civilian, but the masked hero Artemis.

But even this hero, who expects the unexpected and is surprised by nothing, is a bit shocked when two cloaked figures drop down to the alley below before she can even find her costume. She quickly calls her friend Robin, who she knows is out patrolling the Gotham City skyline, sensing that these two, whether heroes or villains, will bring trouble.

"Robin. Get here. Now. There are two unidentified individuals outside my window about to start a fight with a burglar." She says into her communicator. "Be there soon." He replies. While she waits for her fellow hero, the blonde turns to watch the fight outside...

One of the figures carefully sneaks up behind the burglar while the other disappears. The first one starts to speak, "Tell your fortune for a nickel." The voice is evidently female. The burglar jumps at the sound of her voice. "Wh-who are you?" He asks. The girl drops the hood on her cloak, revealing thick black curls and a domino mask. "Gypsy." She replies simply, and lunges forward. She punches the surprised man in the face.

She takes off her cloak, revealing a red and gold dress over black tights, black boots and a black long-sleeved shirt. She also wears a black belt and black burglar recovers from her attack and tries to punch her, but she ducks and sweeps his legs out from under him. She pulls what looks like a deck of cards seemingly out of thin air. "The cards don't lie!" She laughs, and starts to throw cards at the man. As they near him, the cards blow up in the burglar's face.

She soon runs out of cards, though, and the burglar tries to attack her again. She avoids him and delivers a roundhouse kick to the man's face. "You know," she begins as she continues to block and avoid the man's attacks, "I never did get to give you your fortune." The burglar gets close to hitting her. She knees him in the gut and shoves him to the ground. "I see your future," She says, as the man starts to get up, "In prison!" She cries, just as her partner comes up behind the man and clubs him over the head, knocking him out.

The girl, Gypsy, grabs her cloak from where it lays on the ground. "The cops are coming," Her partner, whose voice sounds male, tells her. "Then why are we still here?" She asks him, pulling on her cloak. Both climb up the fire escape onto the roof and are gone. Robin drops onto Artemis's balcony just a few seconds later. She quickly opens her window and pulls him inside just as the police arrives.

"Did you see them?" She asks. "See who?" Robin asks, confused. "The guy and girl in the cloaks, who were running on my roof!" She tells him. "I didn't see them." He says. "There's something weird going on here Robin." "Yeah, you're telling me!" "This means trouble, and we need to get to the bottom of it."

* * *

AN: How's that for an action-packed prologue? I hope you've liked it so far. If you did, or if there's something you don't like and want to tell me about, REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 1- An Encounter

AN: This is the official first chapter of The Gypsy Twins! The bold italics are Romani.

* * *

Artemis POV

I wake up to the sound of a beeping alarm. Ugh, how I hate Mondays. I groan and smack the alarm I few times, but fail to hit the snooze button. Great, now I'm awake. I yawn and get up, changing into my annoying Gotham Academy uniform. I miss Gotham North, where I could just wear normal clothes. I grab my backpack from where it sits on my desk and head to the kitchen.

"Good morning Artemis." Another yawn. "Morning mom." My mother sets a plate of pancakes down in front of me. Eat quickly. You need to be at the bus stop in ten minutes." She tells me. I groan and eat faster.

I finish eating and dash out of the apartment, telling my mom that I'll be home late because of a team meeting. I pass the only two neighbours that I'm actually friends with on my way out of the building.

"Hi Artemis!" Sapphire Robinson calls after me, her twin brother Samuel on her heels. "Why are you coming with me, doesn't your mom drop you off at school on her way to work?" I ask them. "Why, you don't want to hang out with us?" Sam teases me. I roll my eyes. Sam reminds me a tiny bit of Wally, except a lot less annoying.

"Aunt Mary had to leave early today, so we're taking the bus." Sapphire says, referring to their adopted mother, Mary Smith. Sapphire and Sam go to Gotham North, and we used to always hang out together, but since I've started going to Gotham Academy, we've become more distant. We make it to the bus stop just in time, and soon we're at my stop.

"See ya Arrow." Sam says, using an old nickname. The twins know of my skill at archery, but not of my heroic use of it. "Bye guys." I say, but Sapphire's entranced by something outside of our window.

"Sam, is that-?" She trails off. He looks out the window, then grabs Sapphire by the hand and pulls her off the bus with me, and the two run after someone.

_**"Dickie!"**_

* * *

Dick POV

"Bye Alfred! Later Jase." I hop out of the expensive car and run to the towering castle that is Gotham Academy, but I stop, dead in my tracks, when I hear a voice calling out my name in Romani, a voice that I didn't think I'd ever hear again.

_**"Sammy?"**_ I ask, turning to face the black-haired boy behind me. _**"Richard, it is you!" **_Another person cries, wrapping me in her arms. I hug her back.

**_"Sapphire! It's so great to see you guys! What are you doing here?"_**I ask. Sapphire and Sam are a blast from the past, and it's great to see them, but it also brings back memories. Some are good, like swinging on the trapeze during practices, stealing Strongman Steve's boots and watching him storm all the train cars looking for them, campfires with my circus family. But some are bad, like when Jack almost went bankrupt, when Sapphire lost her mother's journal (she found it again a few days later), and of course, the infamous night when my parents died.

"Sapphire, Sam, what language is that? And how do you know Dick Grayson?" Artemis asks. I laugh in my mind. I've heard Arty complaining to M'gann and Zatanna about 'that weird, annoying Grayson kid'. If only she knew that she fought side-by-side with him on a daily basis.

"We're speaking Romani, a language from our childhood." Sapphire tells Artemis, interrupting my thoughts. "And we know Dick Grayson from our childhood as well."

* * *

Sapphire POV

_**"Richard, it is you!"**_I can't believe it. We've heard about Dick Grayson on the news, but Sam and I hadn't thought to visit him. We had figured that he wouldn't remember two insignificant figures from the circus, now that he's rich and famous.

_**"Sapphire! It's so great to see you guys! What are you doing**** here?"**_He remembers us, he speaks perfect Romani. He hasn't forgotten, hasn't turned into the big shot rich kid we had expected. I'm about to tell him that we've lived here for almost 3 years now, but Artemis interrupts us.

"Sapphire, Sam, what language is that? And how do you know Dick Grayson?" She asks. I answer before Sam can say something stupid. "We're speaking Romani, a language from our childhood. And we know Dick Grayson from our childhood as well."

Artemis's eyes go wide, then she snaps, "Explanation. Now." "Ya see, Arrow, we used to be in the circus. Dick used to be in the circus too. We were in the same circus. Then one day, Dick's parents died while we were doing a show in Gotham. Bruce Wayne took him in and Batman found this murderer guy who snapped Dick's parents' lines. The circus fought for custody but Bruce won and adopted Dick."

I continue, more to Dick than Artemis now, since Artemis knows most of this. "About a year after you left the circus, Dick, Jack was sued for child labor because he wasn't paying Sam and I. We didn't mind that, I mean, he gave two kids food and shelter, and the opportunity to do something we loved in front of thousands of people. But Interpol didn't care. They won the court case and we were put up for adoption, but no one wanted two nine-year-old circus freaks, and we refused to be adopted without our twin. A few months later, Aunt Mary and Uncle George came, and they adopted us."

"They took us back to Gotham, and we were psyched to have the chance to see you." Sam continues. "But Mr. Wayne didn't know who we were when we came knocking, thought we were kidnappers or something. So, we gave up. We've been living in Artemis's building for almost three years. We probably would've been allowed to visit you if we didn't come with adults, I mean, kids don't kidnap other kids right? But by the time Aunt Mary and Uncle George let us out by ourselves, we figured you wouldn't remember us."

"Of course I would've remembered you. I'd never forget my family." Dick tells us. "Well, I'm late, and if the rich kid wants trouble with the principal..." Artemis says, before making her way down the sidewalk. "She's right, I have to go. Swing by the Manor on your way home. I've missed you." Dick tells us, and runs after Artemis.

Sam and I hurriedly board the next bus to Gotham North. We're late, but I'm okay with it. I didn't get a chance to tell Dick, but I've missed him too.

* * *

AN: So what did you think? REVIEW


	3. Chapter 2- The Manor

AN: Thank you to everyone who reviewed! I have nothing else to write.

Disclamer: Things I own not: YJ. Drake and Josh. Jason Todd. Chicken Whizzies, frozen or otherwise. Etc.

* * *

Sam POV

Sapphire and I walked along Dickie's street. It really was _his_ street, this Bruce guy's mansion took up the whole street. We had taken a bus here from Gotham North. I hadn't been able to pay attention in class today, I was so excited about seeing Dick. I didn't usually pay much attention, but today it was even harder to concentrate. Even Saph, the model straight-A student, was restless, anxious for the school day to end.

We stopped at the huge iron gate in front of Wayne Manor. I didn't hesitate to hit the call button. "Hello. Who is this?" A man with a British accent answered. "Hi. We're here to see Dick Grayson." Sapphire says calmly into the speaker. We hear the man call for Dick. "Hey Sammy. Hey Saph. Come on in." As he says that, the big iron gates open inwards.

"Whoa. Check this place out!" I cry. While, we had been living in a relatively decent home, we didn't have enough money to get us the latest tech, or the newest clothes. We did small jobs, shovelling snow in the winter, raking leaves in the fall, walking dogs in the spring and summer. But here, there were suits of armor, fancy carpets, antique tables, expensive paintings.

"Dude! This place is like the rich guys' houses in the movies, man!" I yell as Dick runs down the grand staircase, which is like something out of one of Saph's fairy tale movies. "Dude! This place is the set for the rich guy movies!" Dick jokes. I'm pleased to learn that he hasn't lost his sarcastic sense of humor.

"Master Dick, would you like to introduce us to your guests?" It's the man from the call outside. He looks to be in his 60s, and he's wearing a crisp, clean suit. "Alfred, this is part of my circus family, Sapphire and Sam. Guys, this is our butler, Alfred Pennyworth." Dick smiles brightly as he introduces us.

"Hello Mr. Pennyworth." Sapphire smiles, always the polite one. "'Sup Alfred." I say. "Good afternoon, Master Samuel and Mistress Sapphire. A pleasure to meet you." Alfred says, than retreats to what appears to be the kitchen. "Alfie, can you make us some cookies?" Dick calls after him. "Of course, Master Dick." Is heard from the kitchen. Dick high-fives me.

"Saph! We get cookies!" I shout at my twin, even though she's right next to me. "I know Sammy." She says, but she still laughs and smiles with us. I hear a grunt come from behind us, the grand staircase. I look to see a guy, probably a year or so younger than us.

"Guys, this is my little bro, Jason Todd." Dick says. "Jase! Come meet your honorary cousins." He huffs and comes to see us. He looks us up and down. Remembering a scene from Drake and Josh, an old TV show, that shows up as an internet meme from time to time, I step forward, put my arms out and proclaim "Hug me brotha!"

While Dick and Sapphire laugh, this guy doesn't seem amused. In fact, he socks me in the chest. Hard. "Dude! That hurt!" I yell. "Good. It was supposed to." Jason growls, than stalks off. "Well, isn't he a little ray of sunshine." I mutter.

"It's cool. He was just adopted and he's not entirely used to... well... anything. He hasn't really had time to do stuff with us and he's a bit wary of strangers." Dick sighs, obviously upset that his brother hurt me. "You sound like you're talking about a dog." I mutter.

"Okay! Who wants to move away from the subject of Jason Todd and move to the kitchen because Alfred is almost finished baking, as he said while you two were arguing?" Sapphire asks. "I want cookies!" I yell, and speed to the kitchen. "Leave some for us!" Dick yells after me "No guarantees!" I laugh, and suddenly, it's like we were never apart from our beloved "cousin".

* * *

Artemis POV

"So, we're running surveillance on most streets in Gotham to try and find Gypsy and her partner, correct? And where is Robin?" Aqualad asks us. The whole team is here, minus one little bird. "Yes, and I have no freaking idea." Wally answers, his latest snack of choice, an apple, clutched in his hand. "I'll go check around Gotham." He says, which is just code for, 'I'm going to his house to see if he's there because I know his secret identity and none of you do.'

Aqualad sits at the Cave computer, checking for any signs of where Gypsy and her partner went last night, or if they're out now, going over security tapes and news reports. So far, nothing except a small article in the online _Gotham Herald_ about two mysterious heroes taking down a criminal. Nothing we don't already know.

I'm extremely bored since I'm not running surveillance and we have no mission, so I go to the training room, my favourite room in the Cave, to beat up some punching bags. While I'm there, I get a call from an unknown number. I pick up and place the phone between my ear and shoulder, like my mom does when she's cooking, and continue hitting the punching bags.

"Hello, this is Artemis Crock, to whom am I speaking? I ask. "Hey Arrow! Saph, Dick, say hi to Artemis!" "Hey Arty." "Sup." Sam is on the phone, followed by Sapphire and Dick Grayson. I stop training. "So, I assume that you went to Wayne Manor after school." I say as I change out of my training clothes and into my normal ones.

"Yup. It's so cool. It's like something out of a movie! Oh hold on. We have to go. There's some red-headed dude at the door. Peace!" Sam says, then hangs up. "Red-headed dude?" I ask myself. "Could it be Wally? Is Dick Grayson actually Robin?" I wonder aloud.

* * *

Dick POV

Wally's at the door. "Damn." I mutter as Sam gets off the phone with Artemis. rush down the stairs as Alfred calls out, "Master Wallace is here, so I'm hiding the cookies, okay Master Dick?" "You'd better, or they'll be gone within five seconds of him entering the house!" I call back.

"Hey Rudolph. What do you want?" I ask Wally when he opens the door. "First off, since when are you so rude? Second, call me Rudolph again, and your ass will meet my foot. Third, meeting at the Cave. You, there, now." He says. "Can't. Got some cousins from the circus visiting." I say, just as Sapphire and Sam came down the stairs.

"Dude! We got lost. I thought that there was a door leading to the stairs, but we accidently went into Todd's room, and he punched me again." Sam said. "It was hilarious." Sapphire told us. "Aw man, that Todd kid is a killer. He can't stand me." Wally says. "Same. High-five!" Sam yells, and high-fives Wally. "I knew they'd be good friends." I tell Sapphire. She giggles. Holy crap, did I miss these two.

Wally turns to us. "Hello, beautiful." He says to Sapphire. "Artemis would kick your ass." I tell him. "You know Artemis?" Sapphire asks. "Know her? I'm dating her. The question is, do you know Artemis?" Wally asks, raising an eyebrow comically. "She's been our neighbour for about three years. And Dickie's right, she'd kick your ass." Sapphire says.

"Maybe so." He says. "So, Dick, do they-" "No, Wally." I say, knowing that he's going to ask if they know about me being Robin. That's when I remember that the twins mentioned a red-head to Artemis. "Hey, guys, did you tell Artemis that Wally was here?" I ask them. "I didn't know who he was, I said that a red-headed dude was here." Sam tells me, before continuing a debate with Wally about whether Chicken Whizzies, or frozen Chicken Whizzies, were better.

I quickly pull out my Robin cell phone and text Artemis. 'Are you Dick Grayson?' Is her first question after I say hi. 'We'll talk at the Cave.' I say. 'You're not answering the question!' She writes back. 'Robin out.' I reply. "Hey! Dick?" Sapphire asks, waving a hand in front of my face as I shove my phone back into my pocket. "Yeah?" I ask.

"Who were you texting?" She asks. "Bruce. Asking when he's coming home He said his last meeting's supposed to end at 6:00." I say. "Hey, can we stay for dinner?" Sam asks me. "Sure, just call your folks and tell them." I say, but I realize that I've struck a nerve when both twins turn on me and shake their heads. I can understand where they're coming from, I know their story.

Sapphire and Sam were six when they joined the circus and started doing acrobatics. They quickly became one of Jack's attraction, and they loved it. Previously, they had lived in a gypsy caravan in Romania. One day, the pair came home from picking strawberries and found the tents and trailers had been set on fire, by whom, they didn't know. After the flames died down, the two had searched the wreckage, looking for anything and anyone. They found their mother's journal and jewel box, some of their aunts' charred scarves, their parents' most cherished photo album, only slightly burnt. But everyone had died.

A few months later, after living in relative poverty since the fire, refusing to sell their mother's jewels, they snuck into one of the Haly Circus's shows on one of the international tours. They hadn't taken seats since they hadn't bought tickets, but they absolutely adored the show, especially us, the Flying Graysons. They had snuck backstage later to meet us, and I had taken to them instantly, running to Jack, asking if they could stay. He said sure, they could share our train car until or unless they became a circus act. My parents and I trained them to be acrobats in secret, until they were good enough to show to Jack.

They became the Gypsy Twins, performing their first show in Belgium, on the evening of the their seventh birthday. After that, they become star acrobats, sometimes even collaborating with us on performances. They were there when my parents died, they came to support me during the court case when Bruce won custody of me. But they had to leave with the rest of the circus, and I missed them terribly.

"I meant, your adopted folks, not... sorry." I say. They nod, but I can tell that the mention of their parents stung. I know exactly how they feel. "So," Wally says awkwardly. "I still think that real Chicken Whizzies are better." He tells Sam as Sapphire goes to call Mary and George Smith. "Frozen Chicken Whizzies are less expensive and just as delicious!" Sam explodes.

I follow Sapphire to the side of the room, where Sam and Wally wouldn't interrupt her call. Jason tromped down the stairs and proceeded to tell Wally and Sam off. "Saph, you okay?" I ask her. She nods. "Just a little pissed at you. And a little nostalgic for the old days." She says as she dials on her cell. "Hey, Aunt Mary. Can we stay at Mr. Wayne's house for dinner?" Pause. "Thanks!" Pause. "Yes, we'll be home by nine." Pause. "No, it is not. It's Friday!" Pause. "Love you too. Bye." She hangs up.

"She said yes!" Sapphire tells me, a grin growing on her face. "Awesome! I'll tell Bruce and Alfie, you go make sure that Jason doesn't kill the idiots." I tell her. She laughs and nods, rushing back to the boys.

I call Bruce. "Hey Bruce. So, I met some long-lost cousins from the circus and they're staying for dinner. Okay?" I say into my cell phone. Silence, then, "Excuse me?" "Oh, hi Nancy. Sorry, I meant to call Bruce's cell phone. Sorry!" I say to Bruce's secretary/personal assistant, Nancy Brooks. "This is Mr. Wayne's cell phone Richard. He's in a meeting and told me to relay all personal and business calls to him afterwards. He will call back shortly." She says, the annoyance evident in her voice, and hangs up.

I head back to the small group near our front door. "We've been disapproved by Bruce's secretary. Bruce himself, I have no idea. He's in a meeting." I say. "Oh, well, we'll just wait it out then." Sapphire says. "I should go." Wally says. "Bye Sammy. Bye Sapphire. Peace out Dickie." And with that, Wally disappears. I notice that Jason has left.

"Where's Jase?" I ask. "He left, said we were dimwitted assholes. I, personally, disagree." Sam tells me. I groan. "I'll go do damage control. You guys, go find my room and stay there until I come." I tell the twins. Unbeknownst to them or me, they would go into the wrong room, and find out a secret that I wanted to keep.

* * *

AN: So. Yeah. Okay, I've been watching Ultimate Spider-Man, awesome show, by the way, and I've heard a bit about Iron Tiger, a.k.a, Iron Fist x White Tiger, and, honestly, I don't know what people see in that ship, I don't find that Danny and Ava go together at all, I'm more into Power Tiger, or White Nova, which are Power Man x White Tiger and White Tiger x Nova, but I absolutely LOVE the Iron Tiger ship name. I mean isn't that so cool?! Actually, my ultimate USM ship is Harry x MJ, I love them together. In other news, Phineas and Ferb: Mission Marvel is coming out tonight, and I'm so pumped! I'm also pumped to see Sea of Monsters again tomorrow! Ugh, my computer's been doing this weird thing where if I type in front of something that's already typed, the stuff I'm writing will eat the other writing and it's so annoying! I think this is my longest Author's Note ever. Hmm. Okay, so REVIEW.


	4. Chapter 3- The Cave and the Odd Kids

AN: So sorry I haven't been on in a while, but I started high school a few weeks ago, so I haven't had much time to write, and I've been working on a new story and on my other story, The Not-So-Normal Story of Sarah B. Logan (which you all should read), and a new Green Lantern: The Animated Series story, In Blackest Day, plus a new X-Men: Evolution and Young Justice crossover, Metas and Mutants, plus whenever I tried to write this, it refused to save. So, sorry. Anyways, here's chapter 3!

* * *

Sapphire POV

Sam ran down the hall, laughing and opening and closing doors. "Sammy! Stop that! Dick told us that we have to wait for him in his room and that's what we have to do." I tell him sternly, grabbing his wrist. "Alright. Since you're so smart, where's Dickie's room?" Sam asks me smugly. "I- uh- don't know." I tell him sheepishly, scratching the back of my neck, an annoying habit that I have to get rid of.

"Well, looks like I'll have to look for it!" Sam calls, laughing before taking off again. I roll my eyes and jog to the opposite end of the seemingly-never-ending hallway, than choose a door at random and open it.

It's Dick's room alright. I remember his section of his family's train car back at the circus, and it's every bit as messy. There are a few trinkets from different places we visited on a shelf above Dick's bed, the only non-cluttered surface in the room. Zitka the stuffed animal elephant, another memory of the past, sits on Dickie's pillow. I remember the day I got the elephant for Dickie. It had been our first day in Gotham after his parents, and I had used what little money I had at the time to buy Dick the stuffed animal. It had cheered him up, but barely.

I'm about to call for Sam to come when I see it. Plastered above Dick's desk, right where the mirror is in my own room, is a Flying Graysons poster. I choke back a sob as I gaze at the image on the poster, of Dickie, Aunt Mary, and Uncle John. I remember the first time I had heard my adopted mother's name. I remember whispering to Sammy, _**"Aunt Mary is dead."** _And my big brother had told me, _**"This is a different Aunt Mary, Surată. (1) She isn't **_**our **_**Aunt Mary, micul meu Safir. (2)" **_

Now, staring up at Dick's **_mamă (3)_** and _**tată (4)**_, who had been like second parents to me and my brother, I felt a surge of anger and sorrow. "We'll make you proud, _**Mătușa Maria (5)**_. We'll make you proud, _**Unchiul John (6)**_. I swear it."

Just then, I hear Sam's shouts of "Saph! Get over here! You've got to see this!" I take a deep breath, then leave my memories of the past with Zitka, and the Flying Graysons, and follow my brother's voice.

* * *

Sam POV

"Saph! Check it out. I was trying to fix the time on Mr. Wayne's clock but when I turned the hands, well, see for yourself." I tell my sister. I step away from the wall in what I assume is Bruce Wayne's study, revealing the secret passage that appeared when I tried to fix his clock. _**"Dumnezeul meu. (7)"**_ Sapphire whispers when she sees the dimly-lit stone staircase behind me.

"Shall we?" I ask, holding an arm out to my sister, just as I did when we entered the courtroom where Bruce Wayne and Jack Haly fought for custody of Dick. Things hadn't exactly gone so great for us there, but I'm hoping this'll yield different results. "I am a naturally curious person." Sapphire sighs, a mischievous gleam in her eyes, and takes my arm. We start the long descent down the stairs.

When we get to the bottom of the stairs, I suck in a breath. I don't know what I had been expecting, maybe a huge, fully-stocked apocalypse bunker, but definitely not this. "Saph. Are you seeing what I'm seeing?" I ask her. She nods slowly. "We are in the Batcave."

* * *

Artemis POV

"C'mon Tanna!" I yell at the raven-haired magician. Seeing as Robin, possibly a.k.a Dick Grayson, was allowed to not come to the Cave, and we weren't even doing anything important there, we had gone for a walk in downtown Happy Harbour. Zatanna had paused to look at the window display of a sketchy little magic shop on the corner and I had gone on ahead another block or so before realizing she wasn't with me anymore.

I glance across the street and see a group of kids, probably on a field trip, with a woman leading them around. But, that's kind of weird, since it's like 6:00 in the evening. I look at the small group more closely.

The kids seem to be acting normal enough. However, I notice that, even though it's pretty hot out right now, all of them, including the woman, who I guess would be their teacher, if they are a school group, are wearing sweatshirts or long-sleeved shirts. One girl has the sleeves on her sweatshirt rolled up and I notice a strange mark on her forearm. I squint and note that it's in the shape of two snakes attached to sword-hilts, crossed over each other. The "teacher" notices as well and goes and scolds the girl, who immediately pushes her sleeves back down.

I'm about to decide that it's just a sketchy school where the kids have tattoos and the teachers make them hide them when two of the guys in the back start laughing and high-five each other. When they do that, the ground shakes and a slightly visible shockwave is emitted from their hands. The teacher looks enraged, and storms to the back of the group, smacking both boys across the face and then demanding that each roll up his right sleeve. They both have the exact same marking as the girl. The teacher presses two fingers against each boys mark and both howl in pain.

As the teacher turns, I see writing on the back of her sweater. _Anaconda__ Disciplinary Academy_, it reads. For some reason, I doubt that that's what this place really is. I turn to Zatanna, who has caught up with me. "I think we need to go back to the Cave."

* * *

Dick POV

I knock lightly on the Jason's door. "What is it Dickhead?" He yells from inside, not opening the door. "Open the door Jay!" I yell back. "If Ginger and Gypsy are there I swear you won't live to see another day." Jason yells, but opens the door for me.

"What do you want Kid Bat?" Jason had taken to calling me that after he found out that no one got my hero name wrong. "I'm not here to fight-" "You never are." Jason interrupts me dryly. He's amused. Amused that I came here, to help him. Amused that I'm spending time with him and not Sapphire and Sammy, who I haven't seen in ages and who I missed terribly.

"Why do you hate everything?" I yell, exasperated with the boy sitting in front of me. Jason's expression changes to interest. "We've given you everything! A home, food, clothing, an education. We've given you the chance to stop what happened to your family from happening to anyone else ever again! And what do you give us in return? You have a bad attitude, you don't tolerate any of my friends, you don't tolerate any of Bruce's clients or partners, you don't care about school, you piss off your teachers. Why?"

Jason stares at me like I just slapped him across the face. Like he would've preferred it if I'd slapped him across the face. He stands and approaches me, appearing calm, but with a wild and furious look in his eyes. An almost murderous look. In a blur, he has wrapped a hand around my neck and shoved me against the wall. "Don't you _ever_ speak about my family ever again." He spits at me, then releases me, drags me out of his room by my arms, and slams the door. "Well, that went well." I mutter.

* * *

Sapphire POV

I stare around the Batcave. There are costumes locked up in glass cases, the Batmobile and Batplane resting on their respected platforms, there's even a life-sized model of a dinosaur in the corner of the cave. The light is dim, and there is a humongous computer screen sitting against one wall. "So this means that-" "Dickie became Robin. That's why he didn't protest going with Mr. Wayne. Because he helped him take revenge on the guy who murdered his family." Sam murmurs, cutting me off.

"And that Wally kid. He seemed so familiar. Now I'm realizing that his hair is the same as-" "Kid Flash!" My brother finishes my sentence for me as he often does, a wondrous tone in his voice. "So, maybe-" "No." I tell my brother firmly. He nods. "Should we tell them that we know?" He asks. "No. Can you imagine? Batman would have our hides." I tell him. "I guess." He says.

"Come on. Let's get upstairs before Dickie notices we're missing." I tell my brother, and we hurry back up the stairs. As soon as we leave, the clock wall shuts behind us, and just in time, as right at that moment, Alfred walks in.

"Ah. Hello, young master and mistress. What, pray tell, are you doing in Master Bruce's study?" The butler asks. "We were looking for Dickie's room and got lost." Sam tells him which is true. I nod, flashing Alfred an apologetic smile. "Well, Master Dick's room is four doors down if you wish to see him. He has just returned from speaking to Master Jason, and I am sure he could use some words of comfort." Alfred tells us. Sam bolts from the room. I thank Alfred and follow my brother out of Bruce's study, where we had just found out that our cousin is the famous Robin.

* * *

AN: Once again, sorry I haven't been updating more regularly! Please review!


End file.
